Barristan Selmy
Ser Barristan Selmy ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter der ersten, dritten, vierten und fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Ian McElhinney verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der dritten Episode der ersten Staffel. Ser Barristan Selmy ist ein Ritter, der fast 40 Jahre in der Königsgarde diente. Nach seiner Entlassung aus der Garde durch den kurz zuvor ernannten König Joffrey, begab sich Selmy über die Meerenge nach Astapor, um Daenerys Targaryen seine Treue zu schwören. In der Serie Früheres Leben Barristan entstammt dem eher unbedeutenden Haus Selmy, einem kleinen Vasallen des Hauses Baratheon. Er gilt als äußerst ehrbarer und fähiger Krieger mit einem ausgezeichneten Ruf, der selbst in seinem hohen Alter seinesgleichen sucht. Er diente unter König Aerys II. Targaryen in der Königsgarde, der Elite-Leibgarde des Königs auf dem Eisernen Thron. In dieser Zeit kämpfte er gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald und tötete deren Anführer Simon Toyn. Der sechzehnjährige Jaime Lennister war während der Schlacht der Knappe von Barristan und bewundert ihn aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten. Nach dem Untergang der Targaryenherrschaft durch Roberts Rebellion wechselte Barristan die Seiten, was in Übereinstimmung mit dem Gelübden der Königsgarde geschah. Sowohl Robert Baratheon als auch Eddard Stark hatten großen Respekt vor ihm. Nach der Thronbesteigung durch Robert begnadigte dieser Barristan und ernannte ihn zum Lord Kommandant seiner Königsgarde wurde aber nicht, nach Tradition, in den kleinen Rat berufen, wie es eigentlich üblich war. In der vorangegangenen Rebellion tötete er einige von Roberts Freunden, was dieser ihm auf diese Weise nachtrug. Dies war allerdings auch im Sinne Barristans, da dieser nicht viel für Politik übrig hatte. Staffel 1 König Robert, Ser Barristan und Jaime tauschten Kriegsgeschichten im Roten Bergfried aus. Barristan erinnert sich an einen Soldaten aus Tyrosh, den ersten Mann, den er erschlug, dessen Name er aber nicht kannte. Er tötete ihn, indem er ihm eine Lanze ins Herz bohrte. Barristan und Jaime berichteten auch von ihren Erlebnissen im Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald, als Simon Toyn im Einzelkampf von Barristan besiegt wurde, während Jaime als Knappe von fünfzehn Jahren einen Gesetzlosen enthauptete. Später begleitete Ser Barristan den König zum Turnier, das zu Ehren von Lord Eddard Starks Ernennung zur Hand des Königs abgehalten wurde. Barristan hielt die Nachtwache für Ser Hugh aus dem Grünen Tal, der beim Turnier getötet wurde. Eddard befragte ihn zum Tod von Hugh und stellte dabei fest, dass es unverantwortlich war, einen solch unerfahrenen Ritter antreten zu lassen. Danach erzählte Eddard, dass sein Vater einst der Meinung war, dass Barristan der edelste Ritter in den Sieben Königslanden sei. Daraufhin erklärte Barristan, dass es ein schweres Verbrechen des Irren Königs war, Eddards Vater hinzurichten und er war froh, dass sich sein Schwert nicht mit dem von Eddard bei der Schlacht am Trident kreuzte. Auf der Jagd im Königswald begleitet er den König gemeinsam mit dessen Knappen Lancel Lennister und Bruder Renly Baratheon. Robert sprach mit Barristan erneut über die glorreiche Vergangenheit, aber Renly wurde wütend und warf Robert vor, sich selbst zu belügen, ehe er fortging. Lancel füllte dem König sogleich den Wein nach und Barristan verfolgte die Ereignisse ohne einzugreifen. Robert wird schließlich schwer verletzt, als er einen wilden Eber verfolgt und erlegte. Barristan gab sich selbst die Schuld, da er den König nicht beschützten konnte und er im Sterben lag, aber Eddard erklärte ihm später, dass niemand Robert vor sich selbst schützen konnte. Als der verwundete König zurück in die Hauptstadt gebracht wurde, hielt Barristan Wache vor dessen Gemächern. Mit Roberts Tod hielt die Königsgarde geschlossen zu seinem vermeintlichen Erben und ältesten Sohn Joffrey Baratheon für den seine Mutter Königin Cersei die Macht ausübte. Barristan war anwesend, als Joffrey die wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten des Hofes zu sich rief, um ihm die Treue zu schwören. Er war fassungslos, als Cersei das Testament von Robert zerstörte, das Eddard zum Regenten des Reiches erklärte, aber noch mehr, durch Eddards Behauptung, dass Joffrey keinen Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron habe. Bei dem darauffolgenden Machtkampf, befahl Eddard, dass Barristan nicht zu verletzten sei, wurde aber von der Stadtwache verraten, seine Männer abgeschlachtet und er selbst gefangengenommen. Später überraschte Joffrey den Hof, indem er öffentlichen die Entlassung von Barristan aus der Königsgarde bekanntgab, einer Position auf Lebenszeit, weil er angeblich zu alt und nicht im Stande war, den vorherigen König zu beschützen. In Wirklichkeit hatte Cersei lediglich vor, den Palast von denjenigen zu säubern, die keine Anhänger der Lennisters waren. Barristan war geschockt und empört, als Cersei verkündete, dass sein Amt an Jaime Lennister übergehen sollte und prangerte ihn öffentlich an, da er derjenige war, der seine Klinge mit dem Blut des Königs entweihte, den er geschworen hatte zu verteidigen. Seine Äußerungen erzürnten wiederum die Königin und Varys versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen, indem er Barristan - als Zeichen der Anerkennung für seine Dienstjahre - Ländereien und Diener versprach, was dieser sofort ablehnte. Er wolle keinen Platz zum Sterben, mit Menschen, die ihn dann begraben. Barristan riss sich symbolisch den Mantel von der Rüstung und sagte "Ich bin ein Ritter, und als Ritter will ich sterben". Kleinfinger verspottete ihn als einen "nackten Ritter", woraufhin der Hofstaat in Gelächter ausbrach. Aber das Lachten stoppte abrupt, als Barristan wutentbrannt sein Schwert zog. Obwohl ihm die verbliebenen fünf Mitglieder der Königsgarde zwischen ihn und Thron standen, höhnte er, dass er jeden von ihnen mit Leichtigkeit töten könne, als würde er einen Kuchen schneiden. So wagte es niemand im Thronsaal, den aufgebrachten Barristan Einhalt zu gebieten, denn er war trotz seines Alters ein legendärer und fähiger Ritter, den keiner herauszufordern wagte. Allerdings erkannte auch Barristan, dass durch die Anwesenheit von Janos Slynt und der Stadtwache ein Sieg unmöglich war. Stattdessen warf er sein Schwert zu Joffreys Füßen und verlangte von dem "Jungen", es einzuschmelzen und den anderen des Eisernen Throns hinzuzufügen, bevor er angewidert den Thronsaal verließ. Jaime, der in Abwesenheit zu Barristans Nachfolger als Kommandant der Königsgarde ernannt wurde, konnte sein Amt nicht antreten, da er in den Flusslanden kämpfte und schließlich von den Truppen unter Robb Stark gefangen genommen wurde. Der durch Barristans Entlassung freigewordene Platz in der Königsgarde wurde durch Joffreys persönlich Leibwächter Sandor Clegane ersetzt, dem ersten Mitglied, das kein Ritter war. Staffel 3 Ser Barristan Selmy taucht in Essos auf und rettet Daenerys Targaryen vor einem Mantikor, den ein kleines Mädchen auf Daenerys loslässt. Sie bedankt sich, aber erkennt nicht wer er ist, bis Ser Jorah Mormont sie darauf hinweist, dass er einer der größten Krieger sei, die die Sieben Königslanden je hervorbrachten. Ser Barristan entschuldigt sich bei Daenerys dafür, dass er ihren Vater nicht mit seinem Leben beschützt hat und schwört ihr die Treue. Seitdem ist er treu an ihrer Seite und führt auch ihre Befehle aus, während er ihr Ratschläge gibt. Staffel 4 Barristan Selmy begleitet Daenerys mit ihrer Armee auf dem Weg nach Meereen. Vor der Eroberung der Stadt bietet er sich ihr als Kämpfer gegen den Champion von Meereen an. Da Barristan jedoch der erfahrenste Kämpfer in ihrer Armee ist, will sie ihn nicht verlieren, sodass Daario Naharis den Kampf siegreich bestreitet. Nach der Eroberung der Stadt versucht Ser Barristan die Kreuzigung der überlebenden Meister der Stadt zu verhindern, indem er an die gütige Seite in Daenerys appelliert; doch sie bleibt unnachgiebig. Barristan plädiert dafür, nachdem die Nachricht vom Tode Joffreys eingetroffen ist, sofort nach Westeros aufzubrechen und Königsmund im Sturm zu nehmen. Doch Daenerys will in Meereen bleiben um das Herrschen zu lernen. Nach geraumer Zeit erhält Ser Barristan eine Nachricht aus Königsmund, die Ser Jorah als Spion für König Robert schwer belastet. Um der alten Zeiten willen informiert er zunächst Jorah darüber, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich vor Daenerys zu verantworten. Dies führt zur Verbannung Ser Jorahs aus dem Gefolge von Daenerys.250px|right Staffel 5 Weiterhin sitzt der Ritter im Rat seiner Königin. Nachdem Daenerys in den ehemaligen Sklavenstädten die Sklaverrei verboten hat und das Symbol das Harpyie niederriss bildete sich die Gruppierung der Söhne der Harpyie, welche Daenerys stürzen wollen. Als Barristan Selmy gerade durch die Stadt marschiert ertönen als Zeichen, dass eine Truppe der Söhne der Harpie angegriffen hat. Barristan Selmy hilft einigen Unbeflekten, die in einem Hinterhalt angegriffen wurden,untern ihnen Grauer Wurm. Im Kampf wird Selmy schwer verletzt und stirbt an den Wunden."Die Söhne der Harpyie" Auftritte Nebencharakter In den Büchern :Original: Barristan Selmy In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Ser Barristan Selmy, bekannt als Barristan der Kühne, ein gefeierter Held und Ritter der Königsgarde, als diese noch als Einheit der besten Ritter des Reiches galt. Im Roman A Dance with Dragons werden vier Kapitel aus Barristans Perspektive erzählt. Erscheinung und Persönlichkeit Barristan ist einer der erfahrensten und angesehensten Ritter in den Sieben Königslanden. Er ist groß gewachsen und hat blaue Augen. Daenerys denkt, dass seine blauen Augen Trauer zeigten. Zu Beginn der Romanhandlung ist Barristan sechzig Jahre alt, hat weißes Haar und ein gealtertes Gesicht. Daenerys hält ihn für schön, zumindest für einen älteren Mann. Trotz fortgeschrittenen Alters zeugen seine Stärke und Anmut noch immer von dem Ruhm vergangener Tage. Während seiner Zeit in der Königsgarde trug er, wie alle Mitglieder, von dem Schuppenpanzer bis zum Schild das Weiß der Königsgarde. Vor seiner Entlassung war Barristan glatt rasiert, doch ließ er sich einen langen weißen Bart wachsen, als er Daenerys suchte. In Meereen erhielt Barristan, als Lord Kommandant ihrer Königinnengarde, eine neue Rüstung von Daenerys Targaryen geschenkt. Das Kettenhemd war vergoldet, filigran gearbeitet, mit Gliedern so geschmeidig wie gutes Leder. Die Platten waren so hart wie Eis und hell wie Neuschnee. An der Hüfte trägt er einen Dolch, an der anderen Seite sein Langschwert, welches an einem weißen Lederband mit goldenen Schnallen befestigt ist. Zuletzt trägt er einen langen weißen Mantel über den Schultern. Sein Helm hat einen schmalen Sehschlitz und ist verziert mit ansehnlichen Drachenflügel. Er legte den Helm jedoch ab, als es zur Auseinandersetzung mit Hizdahr zo Loraq kam. Barristan hob ihn sich für das nächste Turnier auf, sollten es ihm die Sieben erlauben. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Barristan war der erstgeborene Sohn von Ser Lyonel Selmy, dem Ritter der Herbsthall. In seiner Jugend war er der Knappe von Lord Manfred Swann. Im alter von zehn Jahren legte Barristan die Rüstung eines geheimen Ritters an und wollte unerkannt am Turnier von Schwarzhafen teilnehmen. Prinz Duncan hatte Mitleid mit dem kleinen Ritter, weil andere lachten. Duncan kämpfte mit Barristan, als niemand sonst es tat und er war es auch, der Barristan seinen Beinamen verlieh. Er erhielt seinen Ritterschlag im Alter von sechzehn Jahren durch König Aegon V., nachdem er Prinz Duncan und Duncan den Großen, dem Lord Kommandanten der Königsgarde, bei einem Turnier in Königsmund aus dem Sattel hob. Neben seiner überaus erfolgreichen Turnierkämpfen war Barristan ein ebenso fähiger Kämpfer auf dem Schlachtfeld und tötete Maelys den Monströsen in Zweikampf, während des Krieges der Neunhellerkönige. Er beendete damit die männliche Linie des Hauses Schwarzfeuer und schlug sich zuvor eine blutige Schneide durch die Goldene Kompanie, um sich ihm zu stellen. Im Alter von dreiundzwanzig wurde er in die Königsgarde erhoben und legte sein Gelübde zur Zeit von König Jaehaerys II vor Ser Gerold Hohenturm ab. Durch seinen Beitritt gab er den Familienbesitz auf, genauso wie eine Frau, die stattdessen mit seinem Vetter verheiratet wurde. Königsgarde Ser Barristan wird nach Robert Baratheons Tod von Joffrey Bratheon entlassen. Daraufhin plant er nach Daenerys Targaryen zu suchen, um ihr die Treue zu schwören und schließt sich dem ehemaligen Arenakämpfer Belwas dem Starken an. Als er Daenerys in Qarth findet, gibt er sich als Arstan Weißbart, einem Gesandten Illyrio Mopatis' aus. Er kann Daenerys vor einem Anschlag retten und schließt sich ihr an. Es gibt jedoch einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen ihm und Ser Jorah Mormont. Während Selmy gegen den Kauf der Unbefleckten ist, da in Westeros die Sklaverei seit Jahrtausenden verboten ist, will Jorah sie kaufen, damit Daenerys ein schlagkräftiges Heer bekommt. Barristan verdiente sich den Beinahmen der Kühne als er mit zehn Jahren an einem Turnier teilnahm. Er diente unter drei Königen und kämpfte am Trident an der Seite Rhaegar Targaryens. Als er am Trident schwer verwundet gefangen genommen wurde, nahm er Robert Baratheons Begnadigung an. Er ist der ehemalige Lord-Kommandant der Königsgarde, der Eliteeinheit des Eisernen Throns. Barristan diente in der Königsgarde ehrenhaft fast vierzig Jahre. Dann wurde er auf Befehl des Königs Joffrey Baratheon entlassen, kurz nachdem dieser an die Macht kam. Er wurde von Jaime Lennister ersetzt. Barristan ist das einzige Mitglied des Hauses Selmy, das im Dienste des Hauses Baratheon steht. Barristan Selmy wird trotz seines hohen Alters als extrem fähiger Krieger beschrieben, und er steht im Ruf, Ehre und ritterliches Verhalten als oberste Gebote zu achten. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer Einzelnachweise en:Barristan Selmy es:Barristan Selmy pl:Barristan Selmy ru:Барристан Селми zh:巴利斯坦·赛尔弥 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Königsgarde Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Haus Selmy Kategorie:Königinnengarde Kategorie:Daenerys' Kleiner Rat